


Noise

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hearing Voices, Little comfort, implied miraith, octane appears in 2 lines lol, renee's got problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: The voices are as loud as ever, and Renee can't always handle them.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 26





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> initial idea for Noise: wraith  
> final idea for Noise: miraith 
> 
> nice

_You don’t want to drink that._

Renee put the glass down with a sigh, walking back to the window of her room. Ajay had suggested her to take a couple of days of rest after their last game. Renee had hit her head pretty hard in the arena, but fortunately no major damage had been done. If you didn't count the voices. 

They had warned her about the cliff, urging her to back off from the fight and hide because they knew it wouldn’t end well for her. Her team had won in the end, but Renee had been unconscious after the fall and didn't have the chance to celebrate. She didn't regret her decision, but the voices hadn’t quieted down ever since.

Renee changed into more comfortable clothes and pulled her hair up in a loose bun, then exited her room to go look for something or someone that could distract her.

_Don’t turn around the corner._

She knew it was stupid to ignore them, but the voices hadn’t stopped for a moment since she’d woken, and Renee was having an hard time dealing with their revenge. They were loud. She hadn’t trusted them, after all, even if they meant good, and this was the price to pay. 

Renee turned around the corner out of pure spite and regretted it immediately. 

“Yo!” Octavio greeted way too excitedly, laying on the couch and playing games on three different monitors at the same time. He didn’t even turn around to glance at her. “Better not let Ajay see you around, amiga. She was worried ‘bout you earlier,” he informed with a dry chuckle, shifting his attention fully back to the video game. 

Renee lingered on the spot for one more second, then turned around to walk away. Definitely not what she needed right now.

_Told you._

"Shut up _.”_

_You know you should listen._

"Stop.” Renee closed her eyes. Even like that, she could clearly see the hallway in blue and purple and white as she walked aimlessly, with the ghosts of the voices flashing before her.

_You know better Renee. You know you should listen. You know you should listen. Listen to us, listen to yourself. You know you should listen._

"I said stop!” Renee shouted, and bumped into something.

A loud crash made her eyes snap open, and she flinched on the spot. Elliott was in front of her, kneeling on the ground to collect several shiny objects from the floor and putting them back in the box he’d been carrying in his arms before stumbling in Renee.

“Woah, sorry— my bad, I didn't see you!” Elliott apologized with a breathy giggle, standing straight once again with the box in his hands. “Renee? Everything okay?”

Renee blinked slowly, as if waking up from a dream. She didn't have the strength to lie and nod, so she didn’t. Elliot tilted his head and pointed at the box with his chin. 

“A pipe broke on the upper floor and my room is flooded. What a luck, eh? The hydraulics of the ship said it’s going to take the whole night at least, so I— was coming to your room. Good that I met you here though! So, can I stay for the night?”

Silence.

“It’s okay if not! I bet Octavio won’t mind if I go to him. Did you know he usually sleeps something like three hours only at night?”

Silence. Not a word.

“Alright then, I’ll go now!“ 

Elliott started to walk away, but Renee wrapped her arms around his middle from behind, and he stopped. She slowly leaned her forehead against his back, and when she closed her eyes, everything was black.

“I’ll come, then,” Elliott muttered after a brief pause. Renee could hear the smile in his words, and it was loud enough to make everything else go quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
